


Por un beso, un helado

by Lollyland



Category: Mythology
Genre: Joseba de Carglass, Multi, San Valentin, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, fingen que son novios, foreshadowing frecuente porque así es más gracioso, hay sirenas y ángeles, humanosonas de seres mágicos AU, la hermana salva el día (el año en realidad), no saben mucho lo que son las relaciones y lo van descubriendo juntos, oh no se me ha olvidado el pijama x2, pareja principal que parece mlm pero no, pareja secundaria wlw, pido perdón de antebrazo, piensan en lo que pasa entre ellos pero siendo muy tontos, príncipe huido de casa, qué son los sentimientos they don’t know them, salen durante meses sin saberlo, se cogen de la mano perdón por poner algo tan explícito, slowburn, son muy tontos, universidad y grupo de música AU, wlw mlm solidarity
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollyland/pseuds/Lollyland
Summary: Un sireno y un ángel, con formas humanas, coinciden en la Tierra sin saberlo en un grupo musical. Un viaje con la banda en San Valentín lleno de coincidencias hace que den un paso más, aunque no es suficiente.





	Por un beso, un helado

**Author's Note:**

> Está es la ficn't que presenté a la convocatoria de Fandom Of Our Own. Más explicaciones sobre el proceso e imágenes de referencia de los personajes [en este hilo de Twitter](https://twitter.com/BellRodrguez/status/1184072400016695296?s=19)  
Está subido con unas correcciones mínimas, porque no quiero centrarme demasiado en la historia, al menos por ahora. El inicio me parece flojo y hay algunos saltos muy bruscos, pero en fin, mi objetivo era pasármelo bien y terminarla a tiempo, y lo conseguí. Si la lees y al menos te divierte, ya habré conseguido mi objetivo.  
Aunque en principio no debía ser una fic, me resulta imposible no meter alusiones o inspirarme en otros personajes (además de mi propia experiencia). Mari tiene muchos puntos en común con Naveen (Tiana y el Sapo), es probable que a San se le hayan colado algunas cosas de Azirafel (Good Omens), el nombre de Barbie viene del personaje de Yo soy Bea, y bueno, el señor llamado Joseba es posible que sea Joseba de Carglass.  
¡Se agradecen los comentarios y opiniones!

El bus arrancó por fin. Se habían repartido los asientos para estar cerca el grupo completo y poder hablar, pero en cuanto sacó sus cascos Mari les avisó de que mejor que no contaran con él, que había dormido poco y tenía intención de compensarlo.

—¿Aquí? Creía que lo de que podías dormir en cualquier parte no era tan literal.

Y, aunque pareciera imposible, el chico ya estaba lo suficientemente dormido como para no responder a Barbie. Desde el asiento de al lado, San podía escuchar lo que Mari tenía puesto en los cascos. Parecía uno de estos audios relajantes hechos para poner de fondo y concentrarte mejor, y le parecía reconocer el sonido de las olas o de agua moviéndose. Esperaba que eso no le hiciera tener ganas de ir al baño demasiado pronto.

Intentó engancharse a la conversación de sus colegas. Karo se estaba quejando de tener que dejar los instrumentos en el maletero, pero no tenían otra opción, qué le iban a hacer. Bastante era ya que no les hubieran puesto pegas a dejarlos encima de algunas maletas, cuando alguna vez se habían encontrado con autobuses a los que no les querían dejar subir sus instrumentos. La cabeza de su compañero le distrajo un momento cuando cayó sobre su hombro. Ay, qué mono. Dormido no parecía tan capaz de llenar una conversación él solo si nadie le frenaba.

Cuando volvió a centrar su atención en sus compañeros parecía que ya no les apetecía tanto hablar. Barbie y Sandra anunciaron que iban a acurrucarse, y el resto fueron desplegando sus métodos de distracción favoritos mientras San se preguntaba si era mejor intentar dormir un rato o abrir algún juego. Mari se acomodó en su hombro, como si quisiera apoyar la opción de dormir, y le parecía suficiente excusa. Ya jugaría después.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Mari y San seguían durmiendo, uno apoyado en el otro, tan imperturbables que sus compañeros habían pasado un rato poniéndoles sobre la cabeza cualquier objeto que tuvieran a mano, y haciéndoles algunas fotos. Por suerte sí reaccionaron al autobús parando en su destino. Se movieron, adormilados, hasta que empezaron a identificar lo que les rodeaba.

—Oh, San, perdón, seguro que ha sido incómodo que me apoyara en tu hombro. Lo siento.

—Ay, no, y seguro que ha sido peor que yo tuviera la cabeza encima, si te he hecho daño o algo dímelo y te lo compenso.

En la pareja de asientos de al lado, Sandra estuvo a punto de escupir el agua, pero se recompuso lo suficiente para asegurarles que no era nada, que se había atragantado bebiendo. 

Sin más accidentes consiguieron llegar hasta el sitio en el que habían cogido sus habitaciones, arrastrando sus maletas con todo el cuidado que les permitía el agotamiento del viaje, mientras trataban a sus instrumentos como si fueran bebés recién nacidos. No era el mejor sitio posible, pero habían conseguido unas habitaciones asequibles, estaban cerca del lugar de encuentro del día siguiente y, lo más importante, podían dormir.

Barbie le dejó su maleta a Sandra y se adelantó con paso ágil hasta el mostrador para pedir las llaves, y el resto la siguieron despacito, llegando a oír solo el final de la conversación.

—...son estos números y son cuatro, ¿verdad? Los números no son consecutivos, ¿está bien así?

—Sí, sí, no es un problema. ¿Son todas iguales?

—Creo que sí. ¿Tenían que ser diferentes?

—Podían serlo. Pero no pasa nada.

—Lo vuelvo a comprobar… No, aquí no pone nada. ¿Necesitáis algo más?

—Creo que no. Si no, ya volveremos. ¡Gracias!

—Gracias, y que tengan una buena estancia.

Barbie volvió al grupo con las llaves en la mano..

—Eh, ¿las parejas como en el bus?

Sin esperar a la respuesta, puso una llave en la mano de Sandra, e hizo lo mismo con Miguel, Fátima y San.

—¿Y si ahora digo que no?

Barbie miró a Karo levantando una ceja.

—Ahora no finjas que no quieres compartir habitación conmigo —protestó burlonamente Fátima—. Además, ¿quién te va a dejar la Switch?

—¿Y quién tiene el Fire Emblem eh? Porque si no, para qué.

—Anda, deja de quejarte.

—Bueno, después de este intercambio de amor, creo que lo más adecuado es que procedamos hacia nuestras respectivas habitaciones —intervino Sandra.

—No has dormido lo suficiente como para decir esa frase sin trabarte.

—Tin.

—Solo digo verdades.

—Tin, no suelo dormir mucho.

Barbie la agarró del brazo y comenzó a hablar con un tono teatral, exagerado.

—Usas expresiones demasiado cultas, apenas duermes… Sé lo que eres.

—Dilo —replicó Sandra, imitándola.

—Lopista.

—Bueno, vale, lo soy. Creía que ibas a decir que era un vampiro.

—Oh, ¿eres un vampiro?

Sandra sonrió enseñando los dientes.

—Si quieres te lo demuestro.

Barbie levantó los brazos, fingiendo pedir ayuda.

—¡Oh, no, un vampiro quiere morderme!

—¡Pilláos una habitación! —se metió Karo, haciendo bocina con las manos.

Sandra hizo sonar el llavero que sujetaba y le guiñó un ojo.

—A eso vamos.

Karo la empujó hasta el pasillo de las habitaciones mientras ella reía, y el resto les siguieron. Primero estaban, juntas, la de Tin y Miguel, y la de Sandra y Barbie.

—Intentad no hacer mucho ruido —pidió Miguel mientras abría la puerta.

—Bueno, si nos lo pides así, veremos qué podemos hacer. —Barbie miró por la puerta que Sandra acababa de abrir—. Uf, pues lo primero que tenemos que hacer es cambiar algunos muebles de sitio...

—Creo que podremos soportarlo.

—Que durmáis bien —les deseó Sandra con voz cantarina desde dentro de la habitación.

—Lo que nos dejéis —respondió Tin con el mismo tono.

Fátima y Karo entraron en su habitación un poco más adelante, y Mari y San hicieron lo propio en la suya, que estaba en frente. Solo cuando terminó de soltar sus bolsas Mari se fijó en la habitación.

—¿Solo hay una cama?

San la miró y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Igual hay otra debajo? O plegable. O algo así. Creo que a veces pasa.

Mari miró debajo de la cama. No había nada. Bueno, igual alguna pelusa, pero no lo que estaba buscando.

—¿Dónde más puede haber?

San soltó sus cosas para ayudarle. Abrió el armario. No había nada. Miró a su alrededor, buscando cualquier otro sitio en el que alguien hubiera podido ocultar una cama.

—Pues… solo hay una cama. 

—Entonces… ¿tenemos que dormir juntos?

Ambos se quedaron parados, sin tener claro cómo reaccionar e intentando evitar que el otro lo notara.

—Bueno, es una cama grande. Estaremos cómodos.

Siguieron quietos hasta que San recordó que no había soltado sus cosas de la mejor manera cuando había ido a ayudar a Mari, así que volvió a por ellas.

—Y ahora, ¿descansamos? O sea, a mí me apetece dormir otro rato —continuó Mari.

—¿No has descansado en el bus?

—Todo lo que deja un bus. Que no es mucho. Aunque al menos estaba bastante cómodo.

—Ah, el bus era cómodo, sí.

Mari podría haber añadido que también estar apoyado en él era cómodo. Pero sabía que los humanos no siempre llevaban bien el contacto físico, así que no quiso arriesgarse a que pensara que era demasiado. No quería alejarse del que se había convertido en su mejor amigo en tierra firme solo por no controlar las distancias adecuadas.

—Eh, pues eso, que si no te parece mal me acuesto un rato y eso.

—Sí, sí. 

Se puso a desvestirse, y cuando fue a quitarse la camiseta se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo era correcto estar vestido cuando se compartía habitación con otra persona.

—Vale, esto puede parecer una pregunta rara pero, eh, no sé cuánta ropa debo dejarme. —La mirada asustada de San le hizo pensar que igual se estaba metiendo en algo que era obvio, así que intentó disimularlo—. O sea… no sé qué te resulta cómodo. Sí, eso. Normalmente para estar a gusto me quito la ropa, pero igual no te parece bien. No sé. Yo pregunto. Por si acaso.

San no sabía qué responderle. ¿Estaba preguntándole si le parecía bien que se desnudara ahí mismo? 

—Si me parece bien, ¿qué?

—Que me quite la ropa. Para dormir. Dormir sin ropa. No quiero hacer algo que te moleste.

San había dejado de recolocar cosas para quedarse pensando con la mirada fija en la pared. ¿Qué sería normal responder? Nunca se había encontrado en una situación similar. Y tampoco se le habría ocurrido que tendría que prepararse para algo así.

—Pero lo que tienes que hacer es dormir como estés a gusto, ¿no? O sea, si no, cómo descansas. —San se dio cuenta de que debería parecer algo incómodo por la idea mientras le miraba esperando su reacción. La desnudez es íntima, y aún conociéndose bastante no habían llegado a ser tan cercanos como para que esta situación pudiera ser cómoda—. Si te tapas es cómodo para los dos. ¿No?

Mari asintió repetidamente.

—Es verdad, es lo mejor.

Mari se estaba quitando ya la camiseta cuando San se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándole, y volvió a prestar atención a su bolsa, intentando colocar la ropa de tal manera que pudiera sacarla con facilidad sin llevarse otras prendas por el camino. La voz de Mari le volvió a sacar de su tarea.

—¿Puedo poner mi sonido de ambiente en el altavoz del móvil? Si te molesta me pongo con los auriculares, pero es un poco más incómodo.

Esta vez San le vio ya sobre la cama, algo tapado, y por lo que llegaba a ver no podía decir si se había dejado algo de ropa o no. Tampoco debería fijarse, la verdad.

—No creo que me moleste. En el bus se oía un poco y me pareció bastante agradable.

—Genial entonces. Pero, si te molesta, dilo.

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes.

Se quedaron mirándose un momento, como si no tuvieran claro si debían decir algo más. San rompió el contacto visual para mirar lo que estaba colocando. ¿En serio todavía no estaba bien? No podía hacer milagros. Bueno, sí, pero no. Se puso a repasar lo que había traído mientras empezaba el sonido ambiente que usaba Mari. No recordaba nada más que hubiera planeado colocar al llegar. ¿Era ya suficiente así? Miró un momento a Mari. Ya estaba dormido. Por algún motivo que no sabía explicar eso le hizo relajarse. Comprobó por enésima vez que hubiera traído todas las prendas que calculaba que necesitaba, y a la segunda ojeada dirigida hacia Mari se dio cuenta de algo en lo que tampoco había pensado. El pijama. Debería haber traído un pijama, ¿verdad? Que Mari no pareciera usarlo normalmente le hacía sentirse algo mejor, aunque no más tranquilo. Aunque igual eso era por otra cosa. Al menos llevaba un pantalón de chándal, que en principio no habría sido muy útil pero ahora mismo parecía una buenísima opción para usar como pijama, y podía ponerse una camiseta de las normalitas si no le parecía suficiente. Definitivamente había llevado más ropa de la que podía necesitar para tres días, pero prefería ser previsor. Y al menos este problema se lo había solucionado.

Recordaba haber oído a Sandra en el bus diciendo algo de salir a dar una vuelta en grupo después de haber dejado tiempo para instalarse y descansar, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar hacer la segunda parte, ya que la primera la había cubierto. Se cambió para ponerse su nuevo pantalón de pijama. Se sentía nervioso. Debía ser por el encuentro del día siguiente. Aunque ya llevara bastante tiempo tocando y siempre le hubiera sido fácil, nunca lo había hecho para un público amplio, y tampoco con más grupos. Estar en un lugar que no conocía y en una habitación que no solo no era la suya, sino que además la estaba compartiendo con alguien tampoco ayudaba. Que fuera una de las personas con las que tenía más relación no parecía ser suficiente para sentirse a gusto. Pero nunca había compartido habitación, puede que esa sensación fuera lo normal en estos casos. Ahora solo le quedaba meterse en la cama. Mari tumbado entre las sábanas era una imagen bonita. Parecía que sí llevaba ropa interior. Era como si la ropa de cama estuviera escogida especialmente para realzar su belleza. Se alegraba mucho de que fueran amigos. Cayó dormido en cuanto se acomodó en la cama. El audio de Mari parecía funcionar bastante bien.

Cuando Barbie aporreó la puerta fue Mari el primero en levantarse. Había estado alternando ratos de sueño con otros dormitando, y se había espabilado un rato antes de que empezaran los golpes. Su compañera empezó a hablar en cuanto abrió la puerta. 

—Venga, vamos a dar una vuelta por los alrededores a ver qué encontramos. —Le miró de arriba a abajo—. ¿No hace demasiado frío para estar en ropa interior? —Se contuvo para no preguntar si es que estaba haciendo algo para calentarse.

—En la cama se está bien. Bueno, supongo que no tardaremos mucho.

—Todavía podéis salir antes que Fátima. Parece que se ha quedado pegada a la Switch.

—Vale, voy a ver si San se ha despertado. Hasta ahora.

Mari cerró la puerta cuando Barbie ya se dirigía a la habitación de la última pareja a la que debía avisar. Su compañero parecía seguir durmiendo, aunque no tan relajado como antes. El ruido igual le había hecho empezar a despertarse. Paró el audio en el móvil. Todavía no parecía reaccionar. Se acercó y le movió el hombro. Entonces sí abrió los ojos, le miró y volvió a cerrarlos.

—Barbie acaba de venir para que salgamos a ver qué hay. O sea, para salir el grupo entero.

San se restregó los ojos. Había descansado, pero le iba a costar centrarse. El no recordar que estaba con Mari en la habitación y encontrarse su cara nada más abrir los ojos le había dejado también un poco confuso, pero ya se estaba ubicando. 

—¿Has dormido bien?

—Eh, sí. Es cómoda la cama.

—Sí.

Cuando San empezó a moverse, Mari ya estaba terminando de vestirse, y no tardó mucho en hacer lo mismo y acompañarle por la puerta. En la entrada se encontraron a casi todo el grupo.

—Fátima está preparándose aún. Me ha costado que dejara el juego. Y sé que no sigue jugando porque lo he sacado de la habitación, si no seguro que ahí estaba aún.

—¿Es bueno? —preguntó Tin a Karo.

—Sí. Y engancha un montón también. Si puedes, échale un ojo. Tiene fallos pero bueno, qué más da.

Sandra dio una palmada.

—Si esperamos a que termine nos pueden dar las uvas, así que propongo ir saliendo y que nos alcance cuando esté lista.

—Me quedo para que no se encuentre esto vacío cuando salga, ¿vale?

El resto se encontraron con el frío de la tarde, casi noche, al salir por la puerta. Karo les sonrió desde dentro. Por eso había preferido quedarse.

Escogieron una calle y empezaron a andar por ella, si tener muy claro a dónde iban y esperando no terminar perdiéndose. Al llegar a una plaza, Miguel se paró y señaló uno de los locales.

—Eh, Mari, ¿eso no es donde los helados esos que te gustan tanto? No sé ni cómo se dice el nombre.

Mari siguió la mano con la que lo señalaba hasta reconocerlo. Sí, lo era. El grupo completo se acercó para mirarlo.

—Hace demasiado frío para helados —se quejó Barbie.

Tin miró a Sandra, juzgándola antes de que dijera algo sobre calentarla. Pero ella se encogió de hombros y rodeó a su novia con un brazo.

—Eso se puede solucionar. Venga, si estos helados también te gustan. Oh, mira, ahí pone que tienen una oferta por San Valentín. Si te haces una foto besando a tu pareja con el fondo ese y la subes a redes sociales con el hashtag te dan un helado doble básico gratis. —Sandra se acercó para leer la letra pequeña, arrastrando a Barbie—. Hay que pagar dos toppings, pero sigue siendo una ofertaza. 

Al ver que se acercaban al escaparate, uno de los trabajadores se acercó a la puerta.

—Hola, soy Joseba, ¿queréis participar en la oferta?

Sandra pegó su cara a la de Barbie hasta que esta asintió, y Joseba les explicó los requisitos rápidamente.

Mientras tanto, Mari había sacado su monedero y estaba contando lo que llevaba encima. No le daba ni para un helado normal. ¿Por qué se había dejado la mayoría del dinero en la habitación?

—¿Vas a cogerte un helado? —le preguntó San.

—No me llega ni para medio.

—¿Y con la oferta?

Mari parpadeó intentando entender a qué se refería.

—¿Para la que tendría que hacerme una foto con mi pareja? ¿Que no tengo?

San se encogió de hombros sin mirarle.

—En realidad piden una foto de un beso ahí con la etiqueta, lo que quieren es difusión, no un certificado de matrimonio. —Mari se paró a pensarlo. La verdad es que en eso tenía razón—. A ti te encantan estos helados. Y a mí me apetece un helado. —San le miró de reojo después de decirlo, pero su cara no había cambiado.

A su lado, Miguel y Tin estaban callados y sin moverse, intentando no estorbar lo que parecía ser un primer acercamiento, pero sin perderse ni un detalle.

—Entonces lo que dices es que tú y yo nos hacemos una foto dándonos un beso para conseguir el helado y ya está, ¿no?

—Sí. Es solo un beso.

Mari asintió con la cabeza algo pensativo. Se quitó los guantes y le ofreció la mano.

—¿Helado gratis y los toppings a medias?

San le cogió de la mano.

—Los pago yo pero porque llevo más dinero encima, ¿vale? Por si acaso lo necesitas luego.

Sandra les vio acercarse mientras Barbie subía la selfie besándose perfecta siguiendo las bases. Miró a sus otros dos compañeros, confusa, Tin se encogió de hombros y Miguel hizo un gesto juntando las puntas de los dedos. Sandra levantó las cejas, vio a San y Mari pararse para hablar y volvió a mirar al móvil de Barbie, disimulando.

—¿Pero un beso cómo? —preguntó Mari a San.

—Un beso normal. Un pico. Sin más. 

—Es que no sé si podré. No porque seas tú ni nada de eso, sino porque me da vergüenza delante de gente —se apresuró a puntualizar.

—Puedo empezar yo. Si te ayuda.

—¿Supongo? Jo, es que al final estás haciendo mucho solo porque me gusta el helado.

—A mí también me gusta, ¿vale? No es un problema.

Mari se mordió el labio, asintió y siguió avanzando, sin soltar su mano, hasta que llegaron a donde estaban sus compañeras con Joseba. Sandra fue la primera en hablar.

—Os ha costado decidiros, ¿eh? 

—Estábamos mirando quién pagaba los toppings. Lo hago yo. Y no se puede quejar.

—Pero es porque llevo menos dinero. Luego te lo pagaré.

—Hola, ¿también queréis conseguir la oferta?

Mari respondió a Joseba asintiendo enérgicamente.

—Me encantan estos helados.

—Y los besos —añadió San.

Mari se tapó la cara con la mano que le quedaba libre porque ya estaba empezando a notar vergüenza. Iba a ser más complicado de lo que esperaba. San apoyó su mano libre en la que Mari acababa de mover.

—Venga, ya verás como no es para tanto.

Barbie volvió a agarrar el móvil mientras Sandra iba a pedir su helado. Si esos dos al fin se iba a besar delante de una cámara, tenía que asegurarse de que el momento estuviera perfectamente capturado.

—Yo os hago la foto y así hay otra cosa menos de la que os tenéis que preocupar, ¿vale?

San asintió y guió a Mari hasta delante del marco de la promoción, y en cuanto Barbie le dio el visto bueno volvió a mirarle. Él tenía la cabeza gacha, evitándole, así que San apoyó la mano en su mejilla y le hizo levantar la mirada hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Solo un beso por una promoción. Mari suspiró, y si San hubiera podido decir algo probablemente habría sido "mood". A ninguno de los dos les habría importado recrearse un poco en esa situación, pero San se había responsabilizado de iniciar el beso y debía cumplir su palabra. Cerró los ojos y se acercó, hasta que sus labios se rozaron, hasta que se movieron ligeramente para colocarse mejor, hasta que sus bocas finalmente se encontraron con tanta fuerza que parecía que quisieran eliminar cualquier espacio entre ellos.

Fátima y Karo llegaron hasta donde estaban Miguel y Tin.

—¿¡Se están comiendo la boca!? —preguntó ella, incrédula.

Pues, efectivamente, parecía que habían pasado de un simple pico entusiasta a algo muy cercano a comerse la boca, como bien había dicho Fátima.

Ahí estaban, besándose como si no hubiera un mañana. Como si acabaran de descubrir que les encantaba besarse y quisieran aprovechar la oportunidad. Lo que realmente estaban haciendo, vaya. Pero es que tenían que resultar creíbles como pareja, pensaban, y habían pasado de un tanteo, de ver si el otro aceptaba algo más que un beso estático, a Mari anclándose a la espalda de San, a San apoyándose en el cuello de Mari para poder besarle mejor, a sus lenguas encontrándose por primera vez pero tratándose como buenas amigas. Muy buenas amigas. No era la mejor manera de sacar una buena foto, pero Barbie no se iba a quejar. La foto bonita para publicar ya la tenía, y unas cuantas más que le permitieran demostrar más adelante que eso realmente estaba pasando, también.

Solo les hizo parar estar a punto de perder el equilibrio. Separaron sus bocas, sin soltarse, para respirar y recomponerse antes de volver a la realidad. Un silbido de admiración de Fátima hizo que Mari volviera a ella un poco más deprisa e intentara esconder su cara en el cuello de San. Él le rodeó el cuello con el brazo y le dio un besito en la cabeza. Puede que después le viniera toda la vergüenza de golpe, pero ahora estaba siguiendo con su papel. Miró a Barbie.

—Paso las foto por WhatsApp y elegís la que queráis para subirla, ¿vale? Yo entro con Sandra, no vaya a ser que se nos derrita el helado.

Y con eso les dejó allí, con Joseba, que había evitado mirarles por respetar su intimidad, y con Tin, Miguel, Karo y Fátima mirándoles atentamente desde algo más lejos, todavía sin creerse que eso hubiera pasado al fin delante de sus ojos, pero completamente a favor de todo.

Le sonó un mensaje a Mari. Con el tono específico del grupo. Se soltaron la mano.

—¿Por el grupo las ha pasado? —se quejó

Alejó la cara del cuello de San para mirar el móvil, pero al poco se volvió a apoyar en él. Había pasado fotos de cuando se estaban besando tranquilamente y de cuando se lea veía más entregados. A todo el grupo. Una de las primeras y otra de las segundas las había acompañado de un comentario diciendo que estaban bien para subirlas. Empezaron a llegar mensajes del resto apoyando esa selección. 

—¿Cuál cogemos para subir? —volvió a hablar Mari.

San señaló la primera.

—Esta es más suave. Más bonita. La otra también está bien, pero esta, no sé…

...es más fácil de asimilar. Mari asintió y la compartió, siguiendo las instrucciones de Joseba, sin dejar que San se alejara. Sentía que podía caerse en cualquier momento y no entendía por qué, y agarrarse a él lo evitaba. Joseba les dio el vale y entraron a por su helado, separándose lo necesario para poder moverse. San se dio cuenta de cómo se estaba apoyando en él.

—¿Estás bien? —le susurró al oído—. ¿Ha sido demasiado?

Mari negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Debe ser cansancio del viaje o algo así.

Cuando tuvieron el helado se sentaron en la misma mesa que sus compañeras, que ya lo tenían a la mitad y parecían estar esperando a que llegaran con curiosidad. Mucha curiosidad. Después de un rato de silencio en el que ellas se limitaron a mirarles de vez en cuando mientras ellos se soltaban al fin y se sentaban para comer el helado lanzándose tímidas miradas, Sandra habló.

—¿Y no tenéis nada que decir?

—El helado está rico —respondió Mari.

Sandra le miró como si quisiera darle una colleja.

—Tenemos todavía un par de días aquí, no vais a conseguir escaparos.

—No es para tanto —dijo San.

La cara de Sandra decía "venga ya" con neones y subrayado, pero no dijo nada más. Cuando terminaron sus helados salieron a encontrarse con el resto del grupo, que al parecer mantenía una conversación tan animada que no notaba el frío. Y estaban esperando a San y Mari.

—A ver, a ver —empezó Fátima antes de que nadie más tuviera tiempo a pensar siquiera en qué decir—, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado aquí? Porque si llego a saber que me iba a perder el inicio del esperado beso habría salido corriendo de la habitación de cualquier manera.

—¿Esperado? —Mari no se lo creía.

—Bueno, llevamos algunos meses comentando de vez en cuando que si no tenéis algo debéis estar muy cerca —dijo Miguel.

—Ha sido solo por el helado. A Mari no le llegaba el dinero y a mí también me apetecía. Un helado, digo.

—Claro, sí, solo por un helado lo normal es meterse la lengua hasta la tráquea. Miguel —Tin le dio en el hombro al dirigirse a él—, si te dijera que me dieras un beso por conseguir un helado gratis, ¿lo harías?

—Claro, tío.

—¿¡Qué!?

—A ver, un helado gratis y un beso, es un buen plan.

—Pero… —Tin sacudió la cabeza. ¿Miguel le daría un beso?— Vale, ¿y también sería un morreo con lengua?

—Uf, pues no sé, ya depende. Pero no es para tanto.

San aprovechó para recoger esa explicación.

—¿Veis? No es para tanto darse un beso.

—Vale, pero eso era más que un beso sin más, se ha visto. Aquí hay algo que os estáis callando.

—Sandra, déjales, que todavía no deben tener claro si quieren volver a comerse la boca y debe ser confuso.

—Fátima, tú siempre tan sutil —le dijo Karo, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

—Es parte de mi encanto.

Mari empezó a andar por delante del resto.

—Íbamos a ver los alrededores, ¿no? Pues vamos a verlos.

Ahí terminó oficialmente la conversación. Comenzaron a fingir que no había pasado nada, sobre todo durante la cena, y estuvo funcionando hasta que volvieron a sus habitaciones. Allí, San y Mari se encontraron con una sola cama y un beso del que no habían hablado. Y del que en principio no iban a hablar. ¿Para qué? Era solo un beso. Con un propósito concreto: conseguir un helado gratis.

—¿Necesitas entrar al baño ahora o puedo entrar a bañarme? —preguntó Mari.

San se encogió de hombros y le hizo un gesto de que entrara. Menos mal. Entre el viaje y la sensación esa rara le iba a venir bien librarse de las piernas un rato. Se quitó la ropa de abrigo, cogió una muda limpia y cuando se encerró en el baño descubrió que iba a ser algo más complicado de lo que esperaba. No había bañera, solo una ducha, algo amplia, sí, pero no lo suficiente para estirarse. Le tendría que valer. Se quitó la ropa, se colocó dentro, abrió el grifo y se quitó la gargantilla con el amuleto, dejando que su cola volviera a desplegarse tras tantas horas sin ella. Se apoyó contra la pared mientras se lavaba lentamente. Por mucho que intentara no pensar en nada para relajarse, su mente volvía al momento en el que se habían besado. Recordaba la suavidad y la sensación de estar lejos del resto del mundo, parecida a cuando podía dormir en su bañera. Y también el nerviosismo. Sabía que los seres humanos trataban los besos como algo especial, e intuía que el que se habían dado era una de las versiones más importantes, pero había sentido que era adecuado y San parecía pensar lo mismo, así que no debía haber nada raro. Se notaba bien a pesar del cansancio y de ese nerviosismo que no parecía querer irse, y estar bajo el agua solo mejoraba la sensación. Pero no debía quedarse mucho, no fuera a dormirse sin darse cuenta.

Fuera, San esperaba para entrar al baño cambiándose lentamente. Un mensaje de Sandra saltó en su móvil. ”¿Estás seguro de que no hay nada más? Me lo puedes contar. No se lo diré a nadie." "Ya, seguro que Barbie no está mirando tu pantalla para nada. Y no, no hay nada más." El mensaje de Barbie llegó antes de que Sandra terminara de escribir. "Yo estoy con mi móvil, a mí no me metas" "Barbie por favor disimula un poco." Volvió al chat con Sandra. Dejó de salir que estaba escribiendo, luego volvió. "Lo siento, no sabe disimular XD", le envió. "Bueno, eso, que no hay nada que contar." San dejó el móvil boca abajo en la mesita para no ver la pantalla, y se puso a mirar la habitación completa para intentar entretenerse. Entró al baño cuando Mari salió, y estuvo dentro menos tiempo que él, pero parecía haber sido el suficiente para que se durmiera. Se metió en su lado de la cama y se quedó mirándole. Sus ojos terminaron fijados en sus labios. Le había resultado fácil besarle, y se había dado cuenta a lo largo de la tarde de que no le importaría repetir. Siempre que él quisiera, claro. Pero en ese momento debería estar durmiendo con él al lado, así que lo mejor sería dejar de pensar en ello y cerrar los ojos. Consiguió dormirse a pesar de que su cabeza insistía en recuperar hilos de pensamiento de esa misma tarde.

El día siguiente transcurrió con normalidad. Nadie volvió a mencionar el beso, temían hacer peligrar lo que les había parecido un claro inicio de una relación más íntima, aunque los interesados pensaran que les habían convencido de que no era nada más. Al terminar el día llegaron tan cansados a la habitación que se metieron en la cama sin pensar. Pero San se despertó unas horas después, y sintió como un golpe en el pecho al darse cuenta de que parecía que estaba abrazándole dormido. Apenas se movió porque no quería despertarle. Se quedó mirando su perfil un rato. ¿Lo que había sentido era solo la sorpresa? ¿Temer pasarse de confianza? No parecía ser solo eso… sentía ganas de darle un besito en el hombro. Se lo dio despacio, intentando no despertarle. No pareció reaccionar, pero él sí notó otra vez esa sensación en el pecho. Apoyó la cara en el mismo lugar en el que le había dado el besito, no sentía que necesitara dormirse en ese mismo momento y que se quedó pensando, intentando entender por qué eso que parecían nervios no hacía que quisiera parar, sino acercarse más. Sabía que, a pesar de no serlo, podía sentir bastantes emociones humanas. Pero si esta era una concreta, aún no la conocía. Pensó en las historias que había usado como primer acercamiento a esa humanidad. En las películas blancas, como las llamaba. Se había dado cuenta de que muchas películas que se centraban en representar relaciones tenían un fondo blanco en la imagen que las identificaba. Había tomado algunas notas mientras las veía, hasta que supo que eran exageraciones idealizadas incluso para su público, pero alguna idea se le había quedado. Además de las formas de sujetar a alguien para darle un beso, claro. Igual lo que pasaba es que Mari le caía mejor de lo que pensaba. Que no quería que fueran amigos sin más, sino muy amigos. Recordaba películas en las que enseñaban amistades muy fuertes, que parecían más importantes para los personajes que aquella en la que se centrara la historia. Ese impulso que sentía por animarle, por abrazarle, por tocarle para hacer que se sintiera mejor, se parecía mucho a lo que veía en esas amistades.

Parecía una explicación razonable. Se acomodó para intentar volver a dormirse, y, ahora que lo comprendía mejor, susurró dos palabras:

—Te quiero.

En el estado de adormilamiento en el que Mari había pasado las dos noches, esas palabras fueron acompañadas en su cabeza por la imagen de San abrazándole fuerte, en una situación que parecía justo posterior al beso que se habían dado. Y que le provocó una sensación muy agradable.

San se despertó más abrazado a Mari de lo que recordaba, y se separó evitando moverle para quedarse boca arriba, recordando sus reflexiones de madrugada. Sonrió. Eran amigos que se ayudaban en lo que hiciera falta. Se levantó para prepararse para salir a desayunar, y el ruido hizo que Mari se terminara de despertar.

—Buenos días. Uf, necesito bañarme —dijo él, notándose entumecido al levantarse—. Me llevo la ropa al baño y así tardamos menos en salir.

—Vale, te espero.

Cuando Mari desplegó la cola en la ducha se dio cuenta de que estaba mucho más cansado de lo que esperaba. Había calculado que dos días sin apenas desplegar la cola no serían para tanto, pero le estaba agotando. No ayudaba que le costara dormir bien por las noches, por no querer dejar el sonido ambiente puesto y por estar compartiendo habitación por primera vez en su vida. Y, además, tan cerca. Por eso debía haber soñado con que se besaban otra vez. ¿Y que le decía algo? No lo recordaba bien.

Se puso sus mascarillas marinas esperando compensar todo el tiempo lejos del agua, mientras se preguntaba si había soñado con que San le abrazaba o había sido de verdad. Se había despertado con una sensación repentina de frío, pero podía haber sido solo porque estaba cerca. Suspiró. Seguro que la estaba cagando muchísimo intentando lidiar de forma humana con esto, pero si él no le decía nada no podía saberlo. Pensó en el resto de su grupo. A Sandra y Barbie no las podía tomar como referencia porque llevaban ya un tiempo saliendo y por las costumbres humanas era completamente normal que pasaran mucho tiempo juntas, que se tocaran, que no rompieran el contacto físico. Pero el resto sí que se cogían del brazo, de los hombros, se apoyaban, ¿por qué habían asumido al principio que lo suyo era algo distinto? O sea, Miguel había dicho que él también se besaría por conseguir un helado. ¿Había hecho algo raro que hiciera que pensaran que no era normal? Además, era San quien lo había propuesto. Si no decía que hubiera nada raro no debía haberlo. Al fin y al cabo, él sí era humano. O eso era lo que Mari creía.

Cuando cabeceó se dio cuenta de que debía salir, y se apresuró para estar listo. San entró al baño justo después. Cuando salió se quedó mirándole el pelo, y alargó una mano para tocárselo. Como peinado le quedaba genial, pero le dejó agua en la mano.

—Mari, ¿vas a salir con el pelo mojado? Hace demasiado frío.

Él se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia.

—No creo que tarde en secarse.

Cuando salieron del edificio volvió a tocarle el pelo, y le sorprendió notar que ya casi estaba seco.

—Hala.

—Te lo dije —Mari le sonrió.

El resto no dijeron nada, pero la forma en que se miraban dejaba claro qué estaban pensando. Aunque consiguieron no decirles nada.

Después de desayunar en una pastelería cercana comentando el concierto y el encuentro con los otros grupos del día anterior, volvieron a recorrer las calles, encontrándose sin darse cuenta en la misma plaza de dos días antes. 

—Vaya, ya no tienen la oferta —lamentó Tin.

—Hijo, si quieres tener una excusa para pedirle a Miguel que te bese te puedo retar o algo, no necesitas un helado —bromeó Fátima.

—Hey, pero también depende de lo que consiga yo a cambio.

Mari escogió ese preciso momento para cambiar de tema.

—Y el juego ese que habéis traído, ¿habéis seguido después de la otra tarde?

Fátima se señaló las ojeras.

—¿Crees que esto es de tocar el bajo?

—Quiere casarse con todos los personajes —añadió Karo.

—No lo digas como si tú no hubieras dicho lo mismo de la mitad.

La conversación siguió fluyendo por temas que no estaban relacionados con personas reales besándose según avanzaban por las calles, encontrándose edificios interesantes, tiendas demasiado tentadoras y algún banco en el que sentarse para descansar y seguir hablando. Después, fueron a comer y a recogerlo todo para el viaje de vuelta en autobús. La conversación cuando estaban ya en él fue más tranquila que la otra vez, con Mari escondiéndose del espejo del conductor para ir comiendo palitos con algas con la excusa de que ya le había dado algo de hambre. Hasta que Tin, Miguel, Sandra y Barbie se pusieron a hablar del ruido que habían hecho ellas juntando sus camas nada más llegar. Mari paró de comer.

—¿Dos camas has dicho? —dijo San.

—Sí, las habitaciones tenían dos —Barbie se paró a mitad de la frase al entender a qué venía la reacción de ambos—. ¡Os tocó nuestra habitación! ¡La de la cama de matrimonio! Creía que me habría equivocado al pedir, pero no, nos la dieron, sin avisar. La chica de recepción parecía nueva, igual fue por eso.

—¿Habéis pasado dos noches durmiendo juntos en la misma cama? —se asomó Sandra, intentando sonsacarles algo más.

—Sí, creíamos que eran todas iguales —habló Mari.

—Podíais haber dicho algo, os la habríamos cambiado. Seguro que era más cómoda que usar dos camas juntas —se metió Barbie, intentando mantener a raya la tentación del resto de preguntar si habían hecho algo más que dormir.

—Lo importante es si estabais bien durmiendo juntos —Sandra intentó parecer inocente, aunque el pellizco de Barbie se lo llevó igual.

—Bueno, la cama estaba muy bien. Yo dormí un poco regular, pero fue por el viaje. Y ahora debería intentar recuperarme así que hasta luego. —Mari se puso los cascos y su sonido ambiente sin esperar respuesta, y abrió sus redes sociales por segunda vez en lo que llevaban de viaje. Las reacciones a la foto del beso estaban ahí, pero la mayoría eran de su grupo y no debían ser nada nuevo. Dejó de mirar las notificaciones, notando ese nerviosismo que creía haber controlado, y se acomodó para dormirse al momento.

Mientras el grupo parecía estar en silencio y San comenzaba a dormirse también, el grupo alternativo para hablar de ellos que Sandra acaba de crear con el nombre "Marisan" estaba muy activo, dedicándose a enumerar todos los momentos que les habían hecho sospechar de que estaban juntos y añadiendo lo que había pasado esos tres días. 

Al tener ese grupo, dejaron que fuera pasando el tiempo sin volver a hacerles preguntas en ese sentido, viendo cómo aprovechaban cada vez más excusas para tocarse de forma casual, y cómo iban quedando para planes totalmente inocentes, contándolos como citas para poder recordarles que habían sido muy obvios cuando al fin se decidieran a hacerlo oficial. Porque no les cabía duda de que eso iba a pasar. Ellos eran los únicos que no parecían darse cuenta de qué estaban haciendo.

En uno de esos planes que no eran para nada una cita, que les había llevado a una terraza en la que tomaban algo aprovechando los primeros días en los que calentaba el sol del año, Mari oyó un sonido que llevaba bastante sin oír. Era un localizador de sirena. Fuera del agua no conseguía identificar de quién era, pero debía ser de su familia si le estaba buscando a él.

Un rato después salió de dudas al ver acercarse a su hermana.

—Vaya, hermanito, cuánto tiempo. Podrías habernos avisado de que habías conocido a un ángel y lo habríamos entendido, la verdad.

—¿Cómo que un ángel? —Mari tenía cara de no entender nada.

—Oh, no, no me digas que te has pillado tanto que no te has dado cuenta de quién.

Mari la miró como si le hubiera atacado. Cómo que se había pillado. Y cómo que era un ángel. Estaba dándole tantas vueltas la cabeza que no era capaz de volver a preguntarle.

—Oye, ¿puedes intentar no gritar que soy un ángel? ¿Y cómo lo sabes? Ni siquiera te conozco. —San ignoró la parte de pillarse como si no la hubiera escuchado.

Ella le ofreció la mano.

—Vale, me presento. Soy Estela, hermana pequeña de aquí tu novio y sé que eres un ángel porque es bastante obvio. Igual para los humanos no, pero, en fin, el resto sí solemos verlo. Salvo aquí el idiota, al parecer.

—No somos novios —respondió el aludido.

—Pero si no sois humanos, ¿qué sois? —Ahora San también estaba confundido.

—Vale, esto empieza a tener sentido, os habéis ido a juntar los más idiotas entre los idiotas. Voy a ir por partes para que os enteréis bien. Hermanito, tienes delante a un ángel. Literalmente. ¿Cómo te haces llamar aquí?

—Mari. De Mario.

—Vale, Mari, hazme el favor de mirarle a la cara, el pelo rosado da igual, pero fíjate en su tono de piel, en cómo le brilla, así, como dorada. ¿No lo notas? ¿A cuántos seres humanos les has visto brillar así?

—No me había dado cuenta.

—Ya lo he notado. Y ahora voy contigo, ¿cómo te llamas? Y perdón por haberte descubierto de esta manera, creía que ya os conocíais lo suficiente.

—San. Aunque oficialmente mi nombre es Ángel.

—Vale, ¿eso es alguien que quería hacer la gracia? Y yo pensando que lo mío era demasiado obvio. 

—Pues un poco sí. Pero nadie parece haberse dado cuenta. Por ejemplo, Mari lo sabía.

—Déjame —se quejó Mari detrás de las manos con las que se tapaba la cara.

—Oh, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, solo me siento tontísimo.

San le apretó el hombro, como si esperase consolarle así.

—Le pasa a cualquiera. En fin, San, cuando aquí mi hermano se decida a destaparse la cara podrás ver más, porque sospecho que prefieres fijarte en él que en mí, pero podemos empezar por el pelo. No sé el tuyo, pero nuestro tono azulado es natural. O tirando a verde, en algunos casos, pero el azul es cosa de familia. Bajo el mar sus raíces no son tan oscuras, eso sí. ¡Anda, mira, ha vuelto! Y que todavía esté un poco avergonzado ayuda, mira qué tono tiene en las mejillas, no es un sonrosado humano, se ve azulado. Normalmente no se nos llegaría a ver porque el tono oscuro hace que no se llegue a notar, pero ahora mismo destaca bastante. Y puedes ver lo mismo en los ojos, yo todavía no he visto a un ser humano que los tenga así.

—¿Bajo el mar? ¿Qué sois?

—Ah, eso. Sirenas. Que, por cierto, Mari, has dejado unas cuantas cosas a medias allí abajo y estaría bien que te responsabilizaras de alguna. Oh, y lo último, no sé cuánto llevarás tú aquí, pero Mari, aunque no lleves un año ya deberías saber que a esto los humanos le llaman cita. Y viendo cómo estabais, creo que no hay otra manera de llamarlo. Y que tampoco es la primera.

—...llevo varios años —respondió San.

—Genial, ¿no has aprendido sobre citas todavía?

—Algo, pero las relaciones humanas no son fácilmente clasificables así que no creo que sepa mucho.

—Vale, en eso tienes razón.

Mari les hizo parar.

—¿Cómo podéis estar hablando de eso tan tranquilamente?

—Venga, seguro que te has fijado en cómo se relaciona la gente para intentar entenderlo. —Mari no respondió, pero estaba pensando en las veces que había intentado entender si estaba haciendo las cosas bien comparándose con otras relaciones que conocía. Estela reconoció la cara de pensar de su hermano—. Pues es como si estuviéramos compartiendo notas. Uh, no sé si será mejor que ahora sigamos hablando o dejaros solos a que os digáis todo lo que os tenéis que decir o qué.

—Hemos quedado con el grupo más tarde, es el cumpleaños de Karo, pero igual puedes venir si quieres. Habría que preguntar —respondió San.

—A mí, por ejemplo —dijo Mari, y se volvió hacia su hermana—. Vale, no es que me vaya a oponer, pero no vayas contando nuestra vida cuando estemos allí.

—Prometido.

Un rato más tarde, el grupo ya había aprobado su presencia en la fiesta y estaban dirigiéndose a la casa en la que se quedaba Mari para prepararse y hablar cómodamente.

—Entonces, si he entendido bien, ¿llegaste y entraste a la universidad directamente? ¿Cómo? A mí me costó medio año conseguirlo.

—Eh, mucha, mucha magia. 

—¿Cuánta? ¿Y cómo te dejaron?

—Es que no hay mucha gente que pueda ponerme trabas.

San se paró en medio de la acera.

—No eres un sireno más, ¿no? —Mari negó con la cabeza— Entonces, ¿qué?

Mari se acercó para apoyarse en él y poder susurrarle al oído.

—El príncipe heredero.

—Me estás tomando el pelo.

La sonrisa de Mari solo podía describirse como pícara.

—No, es totalmente cierto.

San miró a Estela, boquiabierto.

—Tercera en la línea de sucesión. —Inclinó la cabeza como un amago de reverencia.

San parecía incapaz de asimilarlo, así que Mari le agarró de la mano para tirar de él hasta llegar a su casa. Ya dentro, San volvió a reaccionar.

—¿¡Príncipe!?

—Sí.

—Yo… yo soy un ángel normal. De los más comunes. Nada especial.

—Especial, sí.

—Vale, Mari, si me dices dónde tienes la bañera me meto allí y os dejo que os confeséis tranquilamente —dijo Estela poniéndose delante de él.

—En el pasillo, segunda puerta a la derecha.

—Avisadme cuando haya que irse.

Y con eso Estela les dejó solos, aún agarrados de la mano porque lo de soltarse no parecía ser lo suyo. Lo de hablar de ellos tampoco, porque tardaron un buen rato en volver a abrir la boca.

—¿Crees que tiene razón? —preguntó Mari.

—¿En qué?

—¿Era una cita?

—Puede ser.

—¿...estamos saliendo?

A San no le era tan fácil responder esta vez. Parecía que la respuesta correcta era "sí", pero eso significaba que llevaban meses saliendo sin darse cuenta. Y que su grupo tenía razón. Aunque eso no le sorprendía demasiado.

—Eso parece.

—¿Somos los últimos en darnos cuenta?

—Creo que sí.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio un rato.

—Siempre he querido pasar tiempo contigo —comenzó Mari—. Me siento bien cuando estoy contigo. Pero claro, la parte humana de las relaciones no la entiendo. Entre las sirenas es diferente.

—También entre nosotros.

Mari suspiró.

—Creo que debemos hablar del viaje.

Sus ojos se encontraron, pero rápidamente desviaron la mirada. Habían evitado pensar en algunas de las cosas que no tenían claras de esos días. 

—Yo me empecé a dar cuenta de que te quería. Creía que como amigo, muy amigo, pero amigo.

San había pensado lo suficiente en ello como para ser capaz de decirlo en voz alta, y eso animó a Mari a decir lo poco que podía.

—¿En serio? —San asintió—. Yo no sé qué sentía. No entendía nada. Terminaba pensando en, bueno… pero sentía como nervios. Como sabiendo que es algo importante pero sin tener ni idea de por qué. —Hizo una pausa—. La segunda noche soñé que nos abrazábamos, y creo que me decías que me querías o algo así, y…

—Eh, no fue solo un sueño. A mitad de la noche me desperté y estaba abrazándote, me sentía muy bien así... y puede que también dijera en algún momento que te quería —le interrumpió San, evitando su mirada.

—…¿y también hiciste tú qué soñara que después nos besábamos otra vez?

—Eso creo que no.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Mari acomodó su mano en la de San, y le acarició levemente el dorso antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Has pensado en lo que dijo Fátima?

—¿Qué dijo?

—Que necesitábamos tiempo para pensar si íbamos a volver a besarnos.

—Oh. Esa versión es más suave que lo que realmente dijo.

—Sí —Mari rió.

—No necesité mucho.

—¿Y qué pensaste?

—Que no me importaría si tú quisieras. ¿Tú quieres? —San le miró, esperando su reacción.

Mari no respondió, le miró. Apoyó la otra mano en su mejilla, tentativo, sin tener muy claro qué hacía más allá de que le apetecía. San se inclinó un poco hacia la mano. Sentía tanto solo con eso que se podría quedar ahí un año. Pero Mari se seguía acercando, rozándole la mejilla con la punta de los dedos. Sus labios terminaron juntándose, sin pensar en nada ajeno, sin móviles esperando para hacerles una foto, solo ellos, disfrutando del momento. Mari le dirigió al sofá sin detenerse, y allí siguieron besándose y acariciándose todo lo que no habían hecho en esos meses que habían estado saliendo sin saberlo. Terminaron abrazados, eufóricos, deseando alargar ese momento todo lo posible. Pero un vistazo distraído al reloj les hizo darse cuenta de que no podían permitírselo. Tuvieron que separarse para poder irse, y Mari avisó a Estela para que saliera del baño. Con solo mirarle a la cara supo que al fin habían conseguido entender su relación. 

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta sus colegas no pudieron evitar fijarse en la forma en que San y Mari se agarraban de la mano. Al fin. Sandra se acercó a Estela.

—¿Eres tú la responsable de que se haya obrado el milagro? Soy Sandra, tu más fiel admiradora.

—No creo que sea mérito mío, solo les he dado la excusa que necesitaban.

Barbie se acercó por el otro lado.

—¿Puedo abrazarte? Llevamos meses esperando que esto pase.

—Karo, te has quedado sin cumpleaños, ahora es la celebración de que los milagros existen —le gritó Fátima desde una esquina.

—Es un buen regalo, en verdad —respondió él desde la otra.

—Ay, no —Mari se escondió en el cuello de San, y él le rodeó con el otro brazo y le besó sobre el pelo, pero, aunque fueran los mismos movimientos que meses atrás, se podía ver cómo había cambiado su forma de interactuar. Y otra gran diferencia es que meses atrás esa interacción no había terminado besándose otra vez como si no lo hubieran estado haciendo poco antes con muchas ganas.

Miguel comenzó a aplaudirles y el resto se le unió, lo que hizo que Mari se intentara esconder otra vez. Fátima se acercó a ellos.

—Si queréis un registro completo de vuestra relación, hemos estado haciendo una lista con todo lo que recordamos pensando en que al llegar este momento podríamos haceros ver lo tontos que habéis sido. Bueno, cuánto habéis tardado en daros cuenta.

—¿Una lista? —San negó con la cabeza, incrédulo—. Bueno, mira, al menos ahora nos hemos dado cuenta de que llevamos saliendo desde febrero sin saberlo. 

Sandra levantó los brazos, victoriosa, consiguiendo que San se olvidara de qué iba a decir después.

—¡Os dije que la fecha de inicio debía ser el viaje!

Y así pasaron la mayor parte del cumpleaños de Karo, celebrando el inicio oficial de la relación entre San y Mari, aunque ellos dos lo celebraban más que el resto. Por cosas.

* * *


End file.
